


Are You Jealous?

by vanilladingdongdie



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: DOMESTIC Camilil because I am a slut for them, F/F, camilil, they're girlfriends okay and they have dog children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilladingdongdie/pseuds/vanilladingdongdie
Summary: Camila denies it, but she is definitely jealous.
Relationships: Sister Camila/Sister Lilith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	Are You Jealous?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyhellboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhellboy/gifts).



> I needed to get this out because my Camilil heart and mind cannot stop thinking about it. It's short though. Basically just a very light read that would fit better in tumblr but oh well.

“I cannot believe this!” Camila exclaimed as she paces across the room, her eyebrows knitted together. She still had her bunny pajamas on, and it was really hard to take her seriously when she was like this because she’s just too damn adorable.

Lilith watched with amusement, her eyes trailing to wherever Camila went. She was in their shared bed, relaxing and not at all finding the situation as seriously as Camila thought it was. “Cami, calm down. It’s not that big of a deal.”

Camila stopped dead in her tracking, shooting Lilith with what she thought was an angry look. In reality, she looked like a baby panda bear looking for hugs. “Not that big of a deal?! Say that again!” She demands before pointing an accusing finger at her. “ _You_ weren’t the one who rescued them from the shelter. _I_ did!”

Lilith couldn’t help but laugh softly as she strokes the soft little head of one of the three dogs they had. One was fast asleep on her left side, which was also their eldest baby. Camila adopted the fawn colored chihuahua after the end of one of their date nights. There happened to be a shelter nearby and of course Lilith couldn’t say no when Camila begged if they could just take a look. Next thing she knows they’re going home with a guarded little six year old demon dog.

And Lilith swears that the one sleeping on her right side was just a mischievous little goblin. The Italian Greyhound was by far the most hyper. Jumping up on the counter tops, somehow getting into the pantry and finding just about whatever food she could reach. She also _chewed_ on basically every sock Lilith has. One time she even caught her playing with one of her bras. Nonetheless, she was a sweet little dope that just wanted Lilith’s love and warmth.

The third one was all snuggled up against her chest. The little smiley pit bull puppy was their youngest, and if there was any favorites in Lilith’s eyes it would be her. No doubt about it. The original owners dumped the puppy to the shelter after thinking that it’ll be a dangerous beast once it grew up. Camila somehow saw a post about it and immediately dragged Lilith to go get the sweet little puppy.

And yes, she did say that they were not allowed on the bed but what was she supposed to do? Let them whine and cry and beg all night long outside the bedroom door? All cold and without love? Leave them on their lonesome? Definitely not.

“ _I_ feed them! _I_ take them on walks! _I_ buy them endless treats and toys! I even _clothe them_ on a daily basis and yet they have the audacity to pick you over me? How dare they!” She fumed, and Lilith could only watch as she’s surrounded by the warmth of their dogs. She was pretty smug about it too, which just frustrated Camila even more.

“Darling, are you jealous of the dogs?” Lilith asks calmly after Camila finished her little rant, her eyebrows raised slightly as she waits for an answer.

Camila only huffs before crossing her arms over her chest and looking away. “No! Definitely not! I’m just _saying_ that _I’m_ in the bed too. And yet they chose to cuddle you.”

“You’re actually jealous. I can’t believe this. This is amazing.” Lilith says, her tone holding mirth. The dog on top of her then opens her eyes sleepy, wondering why her other human was ranting so early in the morning.

“No. Don’t you dare give me those eyes right now and look all cute.” Camila says once she sees their youngest looking at her questionably. Of course, the dog only yawns before snuggling into Lilith’s chest even closer. Which only made Camila’s jealousy spew out even more. “They can’t sleep in the bed anymore! You said so yourself, Lily!” She whines, her glare turning into a pout.

Lilith could only chuckle before beckoning Camila over with her free hand. The shorter girl sighs before stomping towards her side of the bed. It was cold and empty and lacking dogs and she is certain that she doesn’t deserve this treatment from her children.

“Camila, they all love you so much. You know that. Look at them! You can’t be angry.” Lilith says before carefully moving their youngest to Camila’s lap so she can continue her sleep there. “See? Come on now. Don’t be jealous.” She adds before leaning over and giving Camila a kiss on the cheek. Of course in turn, she just gave a small glare at Lilith’s direction. Lilith had half the mind to just kiss her right then and there, thinking that Camila just looked absolutely adorable.

“I am _not_ jealous.” Camila remarks. Although the look on her face says otherwise. Lilith could only smile before pressing a kiss on the side of Camila’s head, giving little scratches to the two dogs beside her.

“Children, it looks like we’ll have to spoil your other mummy if we want her to give us her love again.” She says, holding in her smirk when she sees Camila visibly soften.

It was a silly conversation overall, but Lilith wouldn’t want her morning any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see the art accompanied by this, please head on over to babyhellboy's tumblr and twitter. Shit is amazing! 
> 
> https://lilshotgun.tumblr.com/post/624645453800226816/lilith-will-never-admit-it-but-she-loves-these  
> https://twitter.com/liilshotgun/status/1287115868980285442


End file.
